This disclosure relates to person support apparatuses such as hospital beds. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses having sensors that sense one or more conditions of the person or of the apparatus.
Person support apparatuses include beds, chairs, stretchers, seats, mattresses, therapy surfaces, furniture, and the like, or other apparatuses that support a person. Hospital beds and stretchers, hospital mattresses, and wheelchairs are examples of such apparatuses that support persons. Consumer beds, chairs, and furniture are also examples of such person support apparatuses, as are seats for vehicles, businesses, and venues.
Vital signs monitors monitor one or more physiological parameters of a person, such as body temperature, pulse rate, heart rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate, as well as other body signs, such as end-tidal CO2, SpO2 (saturation of oxygen in arterial blood flow), and other indicators of the person's physiological state. Position and movement detection systems monitor the position and/or movement of a person to determine if they are attempting to exit the support apparatus.
While various person support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.